


Дети победы

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: а если Акаши и правда двое?





	Дети победы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где ореши и бокуши - близнецы

Манга — недостоверный источник знаний об окружающем мире, особенно если ты не главный и даже не второстепенный персонаж, а безликий статист. Семпай из баскетбольного клуба, которого никто не помнит. Чихиро убедился в этом снова, когда порог спортивного зала переступили близнецы Акаши. 

Разумеется, один из них стал капитаном. Чихиро даже не стал разбираться, который. Он уже мысленно писал заявление об уходе, когда взгляд в который раз приклеился к двум рыжим макушкам. Близнецам положено быть одинаковыми. Этих при формальной идентичности, казалось, было невозможно перепутать даже издалека. Какое разочарование! 

— Давно не виделись, Маюзуми-сан. 

Звенящий и отточенный голос Акаши вырвал Чихиро из приятного чтения новеллы на солнечной школьной крыше.

— Как невежливо, — недовольно отозвался он, не поднимая глаз от книги, — мы не знакомы.

— До недавних пор мы состояли в одном баскетбольном клубе, — Акаши подошёл ещё немного ближе, нарушая личное пространство. Но Чихиро почему-то занимало только то, что отзвук этих шагов звучал в такт словам. Неужели намеренно?

— Мне одной тренировки хватило. Ты, кстати, который?

— У тебя странные понятия о вежливости. Я — Акаши Кэцуро. — он усмехнулся. — Если тебя интересует вопрос очерёдности, то я — младший. И капитан баскетбольной команды Ракузан, что важнее. 

— Что капитану Акаши от меня нужно? — иронично спросил Чихиро, хотя на самом деле хотел задать совсем другой вопрос. Почему капитана Поколения Чудес звали Акаши Сейджуро, а капитаном Ракузан стал Кэцуро?

— Что читаешь? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Акаши.

Чихиро только хмыкнул и без слов передал книгу. Акаши взял её аккуратно, придержав загибающуюся на ветру мягкую обложку, и открыл на середине. Сухие мозоли на подушечках, сухие, почти сошедшие ссадины на сбитых костяшках будоражили воображение. Что там было помимо баскетбола? Додзё? Музыкальные инструменты? Выяснения отношений со старшим близнецом?

— Что ты знаешь о фантоме Поколения Чудес? — Акаши наконец надоело перелистывать страницы и он вернулся к теме разговора.

— Так он правда существовал? — Чихиро встретился с Акаши взглядом и неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что левая радужка у него светлее и ярче правой. На тренировке эта гетерохромия так не выделялась, сейчас же Чихиро ясно почувствовал, как любопытство заворочалось и заскреблось в мозгу.

— У тебя есть все качества, чтобы превзойти Тецую, — продолжил Акаши таким тоном, словно они обсуждали фантомного игрока каждое утро, а Чихиро никак не мог запомнить его имя. 

— Какая польза от этого тебе лично? 

— Ракузан станут непобедимы.

— Хм? Отказываюсь, — Чихиро усмехнулся и пожал плечами, глядя в изумлённое лицо, — мне будет скучно только раздавать пасы.

— А если я скажу, что поспорил с братом? — Акаши на секунду светло улыбнулся, — И крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы ты вошёл в первый состав?

Маюзуми вопросительно вскинул брови. Акаши был как небо со стремительно бегущими по нему облаками, в него хотелось смотреть, не отрываясь.

— Тебе будет весело. Обещаю. 

***  
Веселее всех было самому Кэцуро. 

— На сегодня тебе достаточно, Чихиро, — говорил он, продолжая забрасывать мячи в корзину или отрабатывая финты. 

Приходилось стискивать зубы и идти за ним: в тренажёрку, на площадку, даже на утреннюю пробежку. Быть тенью, передавать волшебные пасы, которые было почти невозможно перехватить или предугадать, оказалось неожиданно увлекательно. Чихиро будто впервые оказался на своём месте. Сокомандники постепенно стали его замечать, неловкие ситуации в раздевалке повторялись реже и реже. У жизни появлялись всё новые и новые грани, но одной мотивации было недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть свои пределы. Через месяц от такой нагрузки Чихиро стало больно даже дышать. 

И тогда на их индивидуальных тренировках появился Сейджуро. Собранный, жёсткий и очень строгий.

— Чувство меры, Кэцуро, — сказал он брату, стоя за спиной сидящего Чихиро, — необходимое качество для капитана.

— У меня есть план, — парировал тот, — и я ему следую.

— В план входили такие последствия? — влажные от мази тёплые ладони легли на плечи Чихиро и стали неторопливо разминать зажатые мышцы. Уровень неловкости ситуации стремился к космическим высотам. Кэцуро смотрел на происходящее широко раскрытыми глазами, и в его взгляде совершенно ясно читалось удивление.

Чихиро был так перегружен всем, что чуть было не пошутил об этом. Его остановил собственный стон, который он не смог сдержать. Левое плечо болело третий день, и никакая растяжка не помогала.

— Прошу прощения, Маюзуми-сан, мягче не получится. Потерпи немного, — голос Сейджуро мягко тёк в уши, и Чихиро чувствовал себя галькой в речном потоке. Акаши стоял перед ним, вытирая полотенцем мокрые после душа волосы, Акаши отражался за ним. 

— Сейджуро, мне не нужна помощь, — вскинулся Кэцуро.

— А я помогаю не тебе.

— Помоги кому-нибудь другому.

Чихиро был готов поклясться, что Сейджуро покачал головой, прежде чем убрать руки с его плеч.

— Спасибо за работу, Маюзуми-сан. На два дня забудь про тренировки.

Близнецы обменялись напряжёнными взглядами

— Ты не можешь ему запретить, — Кэцуро независимо сложил руки на груди.

— Я могу попросить тренера его отстранить. 

— А я могу опротестовать это, — парировал Кэцуро, — Чихиро — не слабый.

— Чихиро — живой, — Сейджуро мягко опустил полотенце ему на спину, и Чихиро почти против воли почувствовал колкую благодарность, — если ты сейчас перестараешься, невозможно будет эффективно увеличить нагрузку в следующем месяце. Побереги себя, Маюзуми-сан.

Чихиро так устал и чувствовал себя таким разбитым, что просто лёг на лавку, ожидая, когда близнецы закончат сверять какие-то цифры в своих расчётах. Или планах по захвату мира. Две рыжие головы почти касались друг друга, а Чихиро старался размеренно дышать.

Весело, да?

***  
— Сейджуро и Кэцуро*… Специфическая у ваших родителей фантазия, — Чихиро фыркнул. С тех пор как Сейджуро присоединился к их клубу “создай новую модель призрачного игрока” сарказм был последней линией защиты. И одного Акаши было более чем достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя не в себе.

Две головы пугающе синхронно повернулись, две пары раскосых глаз угрожающе прищурились. Чихиро не впечатлился.

— Слушайте, а кому из вас пришла в голову идея “Призрачного игрока”?

— Мне.

— Ему.

Сказали они одновременно. И Чихиро в очередной раз подумал, что это не он в процессе тренировки синхронизируется с Кэцуро или Сейджуро, это близнецы через него максимально настраиваются друг на друга. 

Чихиро очень хотелось спросить, зачем им это нужно. Вне этих странных тренировок они никогда не стремились к такому единению, даже напротив, всячески оберегали собственную независимость и уникальность. 

— Сам Куроко тоже многое привнёс в эту концепцию, — серьёзно добавил Сейджуро. Он всё делал чересчур серьёзно, тогда как Кэцуро мог позволить себе более спорные решения. 

— То есть мы сейчас занимаемся кражей интеллектуальной собственности?

— Не совсем так… — Сейджуро не успел закончить, отвлёкся на вибрацию телефона. Электронные устройства были запрещены на занятиях, но школьные клубы находились в серой зоне и не регламентировались так строго. Чихиро не видел со своего места, кто звонил, но Сейджуро мгновенно закрылся, словно надел еще килограмм десять брони, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. 

Кэцуро успел раньше Чихиро, который всё ещё раздумывал, чем произошедшая метаморфоза его задела и показалась такой неприятной, выхватил телефон из рук брата и ответил на звонок, в доли секунды перестав быть собой.

— Добрый день, отец, — серьёзно кивнул Кэцуро своему собеседнику, в этот момент никто бы не отличил его от брата, и вышел в коридор.

— Я не знал, что вас можно спутать… — ошеломлённо выдохнул Чихиро.

— Помолчи, — равнодушно бросил Сейджуро, — подхватил со скамейки свою сумку, захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и пошёл вслед за братом.

Чихиро остался наедине с неприятным послевкусием и школьной сумкой Кэцуро. 

Ждать или не ждать? — подумал Чихиро и решил остаться, ему было совершенно необходимо знать, кто из них вернётся и вернётся ли вообще.

Кэцуро не вернулся. Ни через пять минут. Ни через полчаса.

*Сейджуро — “Идеальное подчинение”, Кэцуро — “Сын победы”


End file.
